Midnight talks
by Mediumchick
Summary: One-shot of Kyo and Yuki when they can't sleep at night. (Wrote it for a friend)


AN: First time writing something from Fruits Basket so they might be a little OOC so sorry in advance XD

Kyo sighed as he put his mug of tea down. The storm outside was so loud, he couldn't sleep. He was also very hungry, for it was late at night and he didn't eat dinner. 'Damn Tohru and her leeks' he thought.

A crash of lightning sounded through the house, making him jump. His hair stood on end and he hissed.

Wait...

"DID I JUST HISS?! GOD DAMN IT-"

"Shut up."

Kyo growled as someone's hand crushed the top of his head, silencing him.

"It's the middle of the night so stop making such a racket."

Kyo glared up at the person, Yuki, who sat down on the chair next to him at the table. "And what are YOU doing here?"

Yuki looked away. "I couldn't sleep..."

Kyo laughed. "Aw, is somebody scared of a widdle lightning?"

Lightning and thunder clashed again.

"Mew!" Kyo squeaked.

Yuki smirked. "Is the little kitty scared? Maybe you should go up and scratch at Tohru's door and she might let you in~"

Kyo spat out the tea he just sipped. "EXCUSE ME?! WHY I OUTTA-"

Another punch to the head made him silent.

"I'm too tired to deal with your idiocy Kyo so do me a favour and shut up."

Kyo grumbled but obeyed reluctantly.

For a few minutes, they both sat in silence. Kyo would sometimes glare at Yuki, wishing he would leave while Yuki stared at the opposite direction.

Once Kyo decided enough was enough, he cleared his throat. "So..."

Yuki looked at him curiously. "Yes?"

'Say something Kyo!' He thought to himself. "Did you do your homework?" Kyo mentally face palmed at the stupid question.

Yuki smiled. "Yeah. I'm stuck on question 13 though..."

"Really? It's not that hard."

Yuki's eyes widened. "You figured it out?"

Kyo smirked, drinking his last bit of tea. "Yeah. The answer is 69."

Yuki frowned. "I got 420 for it though the first time...is it really 69?"

"Do you doubt me?"

"Yes."

"Go ask Tohru then."

Yuki sighed but then smiled evilly. "Ok. I'll go ask her later then. Maybe she can check all my homework. It would probably take a lot of time though..." Kyo twitched. "Maybe a whole afternoon...?"

"Y'know what?! Figure it out yourself!"

Yuki smiled. "But you know her. She'll try her hardest to help."

Kyo's face softened. "Yeah..."

Yuki smiled, glad that Kyo didn't have that scowl on his face. He wouldn't mind seeing that face more often. 'Maybe I should be nicer to him tonight.'

Kyo flinched as the storm outside roared again. 'Damn storm.'

"Kyo."

Kyo looked at Yuki and paled.

Yuki sat amongst a bunch of pillows with a blanket over his shoulders, gesturing to Kyo. "Come over here." (*AN: I dunno how he got the pillows & stuff DX)

Kyo paled even more to the point where he was paler than white. "How tired are you?! To suggest such a disgusting-"

CRASH. CLANG. BOOM. The storm continued.

Later~

Kyo glared at everything in his sight. Here he was, under a blanket with Yuki on a bunch of pillows and Yuki already fell asleep. 'I knew about how weird he gets when he's tired but this is a little TOO weird!' He thought to himself.

"Kyo..." Yuki mumbled. "I'm sorry..."

Kyo perked up. "Huh?"

Yuki smiled half-conscious. "I'm sorry for being mean. I hope we can be friends." He then drifted off into slumber again while saying-

"You're my dear cousin."

Kyo's heart warmed at those words and he smiled, beginning to follow Yuki into dreamland.

In the morning~

Tohru walked into the main room, happy and ready for another day. "Good morning Shigure!"

Shigure didn't reply nor did he turn around. Finding this strange, Tohru walked up to him and found what got him so distracted.

Yuki and Kyo were both asleep, under the same blanket and on a bunch of pillows. They both had such peaceful expressions on their faces.

Shigure watched them, smiling. "They look like brothers, huh?"

Tohru nodded, tearing up. "Yes..."

THE END

AND NOW THE NOT-SO-NICE-END.

Shigure smiled. "It's nice but now it's quite sickening." He pulled out some scissors. "And Yuki's hair is driving me crazy."

Tohru leapt at him, taking the scissors away. "No~ don't cut his hair~!"

Shigure, now in dog form, growled. "But it's annoying me. And I was gonna pin it all on Kyo!"

"Shigure!"

"Kidding!"

A mischievous grin then appeared on Shigure's face. "Plan B!"

He pushed Tohru towards the sleeping cousins.

'Pardon my language mum' Thought Tohru. 'But SHIT.'

"Excuse me, I've got mail here!" The mailman yelled, coming through the front door. What he saw was unexpected, however.

A naked man sitting in the corner laughing his head off, a young girl covering her eyes and blushing and a cat and rat chasing circles around the poor girl.

He dropped the mail. "I'm just gonna leave this here..."

And during all this, Shigure had one thought in mind.

'Worth it.'

NOW IT'S THE END


End file.
